


Safe

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: A take on the Eldin scene where Zelda first meets Impa. ZelImpa friendship.





	Safe

It was hot in Eldin, but my white dress kept me surprisingly cool.

I was nervous as I walked through the lave-filled land, constantly glancing around me for any sign of danger.

The old woman at the temple had told me that my next destination was the Earth spring and had used a strange light portal to send me here.

I knew that it was my responsibility to help restore my memories, but I was still worried.

What about Link? Was he down here on the surface searching for me?

I was coming closer to the Earth temple. To be certain everything was clear, I hid behind one of the four poles that lead to the large doors of the temple before I cautiously crept out, glancing around me as I held the Goddess harp closer to my chest.

So far, so good.

I allowed myself a little victory smile as I trotted toward the temple.

This wasn't so tough. I could do this.

A red Bokoblin abruptly stepped in my path with a squeal, wielding its machete.

Panicked, I stepped back and was about to head a different way when another Bokoblin jumped in my way.

A third Bokoblin joined its brethren to surround me and prevent any escape.

I glanced at the trio, unsure of what to do. I had no weapons to defend myself with.

One Bokoblin prodded me with the tip of its machete, urging me toward the temple door.

What, they wanted me in the temple? That was weird.

I decided to allow them to lead me through the temple, knowing that the beasts wouldn't dare harm me on purpose.

* * *

I pulled at the chain latched around my ankle, feeling foolish.

The Bokoblins hadn't harmed me like I thought they would, but once I had been lead into the deepest part of the temple—just a few feet away from the spring that I could feel just beyond—they had put a shackle around my right ankle.

A few more had joined the three that had escorted me and now were watching for anyone that came into the room.

I sighed, staring at the dusty ground beneath me.

I had already screwed up on my mission.

There was a warning squeal and the Bokoblins suddenly took off.

I took that as there was an intruder in the area and glanced around, searching for whoever it was that had even dared to come this far.

I winced, closing me eyes as the Bokoblins were rapidly blown back by an attack of some sort. After waiting a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around.

The Bokoblin were all…dead. Someone had defeated them within one hit.

Then I noticed her.

She stood at the entrance, a blue ball of energy slowly fading from where she held it in her right hand.

The strange woman was a head taller than I was with tan skin and blonde hair. Her eyes were a blood red.

One word came into my mind: Sheikah.

The woman gazed at me and I stared back at her, unsure of her motives. But judging by what she had done to the Bokoblins, I supposed that I could trust her.

As she came closer to me, a bit cautiously it seemed to me, I smiled a little as the woman knelt beside me.

"Hello, Your Grace," the woman said. "My name is Impa. I am here to assist you."

"Hello, Impa," I replied with an even bigger smile. "I'm Zelda."

Using the same magic that she had used the Bokoblin, Impa carefully severed the chains binding me and I slowly stood up.

As Impa stood beside me, I took her hand and shook it slightly.

"Thank you for saving me."


End file.
